One of the most frustrating problems that a bicyclist can run into when they are out on the road or trail is having their bicycle chain de-rail and slip off its track. Not only does the cyclist face the inconvenience of having to stop and struggle to put the chain back on the chain sprocket, but they also have to deal with the greasy mess that the chain leaves on their hands and clothing.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a tool that can be used to easily and quickly remount a de-railed chain onto a chain sprocket. Another object is to provide a hand tool for mounting a chain on a chain sprocket that is durable, portable, compact and lightweight. Yet another object is to provide a chain mounting tool that is lightweight and compact, and can be mounted onto the frame of a bicycle to provide ready access to a cyclist should problems arise while riding.